yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Wayfarer Manor
is a two-floor apartment building that is located in the central part of Blossom Heights, that appears in the ''Yo-kai Watch'' games. From Yo-kai Watch to Yo-kai Watch 3, the player can StreetPass with others who own copies of the video games which will allow them to battle with the player's Yo-kai, which will give the player a random gift in return if they win. It is also the only place where Pandanoko can be befriended via that feature. In Yo-kai Watch 3, an equivalent to Wayfarer Manor in BBQ can be operated, and functions identically like the one in Springdale. Overview The Wayfarer Manor has a total of ten rooms, with nine of them being reserved for players whose Name, Yo-kai on hand, and Profile has been shared with the function. One of the rooms (called the VIP Room) is reserved for Pandanoko, located at the top-right part of the building with a distinct bright-red door. All of the rooms have the exact same layout, with a singular wardrobe and window similar to that of a Japanese apartment. However, the VIP Room has updated furnishings that gives the room a fancier vibe and a sofa acting as a throne for the Yo-kai. Unlocking the Feature In Yo-kai Watch, the feature is optionally unlocked in Chapter 4, where it is done by speaking to the landlord of the apartments. It is also done in almost the same fashion in Yo-kai Watch 2 during School Is Strange, where the location is available to the player then. The place is unlocked a little differently in Yo-kai Watch 3; the player must speak to the landlord as Hailey during Chapter 3 of the story, even after clearing the main story of the game. Function When the player unlocks Wayfarer Manor, they must speak to the landlord of the place to enable the StreetPass feature on the Nintendo 3DS system in order for it to function. After it is activated, the player's name and current Yo-kai in their party is registered through it. The player can update their profile at any time by speaking to the landlord of the place. Encountered players via StreetPass are marked with teal-green wisps on the doors, and have the Yo-kai representing the party member in the middle of their team inside of the room. Speaking to the Yo-kai will have the player's name in the dialogue box, along with a pre-generated message and a random item given from them. On rare occasions, the Yo-kai can be befriended, with the exception of Rare, Legendary, and Rank S Yo-kai. StreetPass data only functions with their respective games, meaning that StreetPass data from Yo-kai Watch will not be registered in a copy of Yo-kai Watch 2 or vice-versa, due to the latter not having Yo-kai found in the original game for example. It is region-free, as Japanese copies of Yo-kai Watch games will share StreetPass data with English games. In Yo-kai Watch 1 for Nintendo Switch, the function was slightly altered due to the console itself not supporting StreetPass. Data now must be obtained by either people in the Friend List or by playing with non-friend players in other video games who own a copy of it. Befriending Pandanoko Occasionally, the player will encounter Yo-kai Pandanoko via StreetPass that can be first found in the Notifications menu. A specific amount of StreetPasses are not required nor that does apply to filling up the nine rooms with existing data. Befriending Pandanoko can be difficult, due to the low chances of befriending Yo-kai in earlier games, even if they're fed the food with the highest likeability and when the soul gems filled with hearts in battle are popped. But depending on the game, the method can be manipulated. In Yo-kai Watch and Yo-kai Watch 2, the player can reset the game without saving to battle Pandanoko all over again if they fail to befriend them on their first try, but that was fixed in Yo-kai Watch 3 and Yo-kai Watch 1 for Nintendo Switch as the game now autosaves before the Yo-kai is battled. The addition of Forbidden Fruit in the former game fixes the issue, as the item itself allows the Yo-kai to be befriended instantly when fed. Trivia In other languages Category:Locations in Yo-kai Watch Category:Locations in Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Locations in Yo-kai Watch 3